Toucha, Toucha, Toucha, Touch Me
by GwuncanLover
Summary: Okay, this is a song-fic with lemon. The song comes from my favourite movie ever; THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW. Would this class as a crossover? I'm not sure. YAOI ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!: THIS IS YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. SIMPLE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: **Begecko-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If she did Téa would be burned at the stake!

Okay, this is a song-fic with lemon. The song comes from my favourite movie ever; THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW. Would this class as a crossover? I'm not sure. Anyway, it's not my favourite song in the movie (Hot Patootie) and it's not the least (The weird one when the house has taken off Super Heroes i believe it's called). It's when Janet's just shagged Frank and wants Rocky. Enjoy!

* * *

Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me

I was in a rut. I could never find the right Guy. That's right, me, Ryo Bakura, the one everyone seemed to swoon over, couldn't find anyone. And at 19, it's a bit embarrassing. Everyone I know has someone. Plus their always bragging about how many girls/boys they've bedded. While I've been with no one, I've only ever kissed before. (Warui: You mean he? Becca: Uh huh) I always thought there's no use getting into heavy petting. I just get excited, it only leads to trouble and seat wetting...

* * *

I decided to go out, meet someone new. My friend Malik dragged me to his boyfriend's nightclub, Bounce. It seemed nice with its dark purple and black interior making it look even darker than it was. There were many people bogling to some weird song on the dance floor. I went to the bar and ordered a Tequila Sunrise. Girly, but I love them.

"Hello gorgeous. You alone?" a voice behind asked. I looked around me and saw Malik had disappeared.

"Erm… Yes." I replied.

"What's a young girl like you doing all by yourself?" What? He thinks I'm a girl! I whirled round and glared at him.

"I'm not a girl!" a practically yelled at him, but due to a loud song coming on, he could only just hear me.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, it's just the hair and the voice."

"It's fine. I get it a lot." He smiled, and I got a chance to have a good look at him. He kind of looked like me. Except more masculine, stronger and good-looking. Though we both had white hair, but mine was way tamer. I wonder if it's like that or he just back-combed it? Wait, I'm staring at him now. He sees me staring. Say something idiot, before you drive him away! But he beat me to it.

"How about a dance?" he asked. I nodded and he lead me into the crowd. The song was fast, and everyone around me was pounding their fists into the air and jumping. But the man pulled me closer, so I wouldn't get lost.

"I'm Bakura by the way." He shouted over the music.

"Ryo." I responded. Thinking about all my previous boyfriends, I realised how serious they got. I just needed to let my hair down, figuratively as I never put it up, have a one night stand, and Bakura looked like the perfect candidate. The song ended and the next one was slower than the last, but not slow-dance slow. 'Perfect' I thought. I threw every move I could, which wasn't many, to seduce him. It seemed to be working. He grabbed my waist; I turned and gyrated into his crotch. I could feel him getting hard. He spun me back and placed his lips on mine. I instantly forced my tongue in his mouth. He seemed grateful, and we fought for dominance. He obviously won. Then when the need for air got to great, we pulled apart. Pulling me away from the dance floor, he walked into a room near Marik's, Malik's boyfriend, office. There was a bed, I laid on it. Taking off my shoes.

"Are we allowed in here?" I asked him.

"I'm friends with the owner." He said joining me, also taking off his shoes.

"Seriously? I'm friends with his boyfriend."

"So you're the one Malik talks about?"

"I guess so. All good I hope."

"He said you were to innocent for your own good."

"Not anymore." I then forced my mouth on his. He undid my belt and discarded it. Then my jeans and underwear. We flipped so he could undress. I took this opportunity to take off my blue and white stripy t-shirt. Fully naked we laid back down. He broke away from my lips and trailed kisses down my chest and engulfed my exposed member. It felt amazing! He licked and sucked, before coming back up. I flipped us. I bit down on his neck, blood pooling from the bite. I licked it up before going back to his mouth. He then flipped us again. He'll know I'm a virgin. But I wanted it. I'll just ask him what to do, not matter how embarrassing it might be.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't want it?"

"I do, I just don't know what you're doing." I blushed. He smirked.

"Is it your first time?" I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He whispered. "Are you sure you want it?" he asked me.

"I've tasted blood and I want more." I replied. I'll put up no resistance. I want to stay the distance. I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance. I grabbed his hands and rubbed them up and down my body.

"Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty. Thrill me chill me fulfil me. Creature of the night." He got the idea and started feel around. He then stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Your going to leave afterwards and I'll never see you again."

"I won't." I didn't want this to be a one night stand anymore. I wanted Bakura, forever. He smiled and started to kiss me again. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I don't know if you'll stay though." I said to him. He smiled bigger this time and said to me.

"If anything grows while I pose. I'll oil you up and rub you down." He said to me.

"Down, down, down"

"And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction."

"You need a friendly hand and I need action..." I continued.

"Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty. Thrill me chill me fulfil me. Creature of the night." He repeated.

* * *

In Marik's office, him and Malik were also getting intimate.

"Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me." Malik said to him.

"I wanna be dirty." Marik continued.

"Thrill me chill me fulfil me."

"Creature of the night."

* * *

He reached into a drawer and retrieved a small bottle of lubricant. I got scared. Coating three of his fingers in the lube, he inserted one in me. It hurt badly. He started to move it in and out and pain attacked my lower back. He inserted another finger and started scissoring them. It hurt more, but I didn't cry, even though I wanted to. He moved them and I shot of pleasure ran through me. He kept hitting a spot in me, it was heavenly. He inserted a final finger, it hurt, but he hit that spot again and the pain disappeared.

After a while he removed his fingers. I whined; he chuckled. He positioned his erection at my hole and slowly inserted it. The pain came back. He stopped to let me adjust. The pain subsided, and he started, slowly building up speed. Changing his angle of projector, he hit the spot again. I moaned, that feeling was rapturous. I was close, I could feel it. So could he. He grabbed my member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. I came and painted both our stomachs in the white liquid. He came soon after, filling me with his own. Overturning us so I was led on his chest, he pulled me into his arms. Bakura then started humming a familiar tune.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"You should know. You've been singing it throughout." It then dawned on me, I'd been serenading Bakura with the immortal words _"Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty. Thrill me chill me fulfil me. Creature of the night." _Oh gods.

* * *

Begecko-chan: Yay, more lemon. I've been watching Rocky Horror WAY too much for one person. Literally, if I'm not on here, I'm either at school or watching Rocky Horror. Maybe sometimes sleeping and eating finds it's way in there. Even during writing I was listening to the song non-stop. Anyway, I'm getting off topic.

Warui: You always end up doing.

Becca: Quiet you!

Warui: There's two of you!

Becca: I'm a character, she's the authoress!

Begecko-chan: And as such, I send you back into my brain. *closes eyes and scrunches up face*

Becca and Warui: *look confused* Erm what are doing?

Begecko-chan: Putting you back in my brain.

Becca: Okay, lets go sit down *takes Begecko-chan away from computer to sit down*

Warui: R&R, she doesn't care if you flame, she knows she's shit

Becca: LANGUAGE!

Warui: WHAT THE FUCK, IT'S RATED M! WE CAN SAY WHAT THE FUCK WE WANT! SO FUCK YOU YOU SHITTING BOLLOCKING WANKER!


	2. MUST READ!

Okay, so I just heard they're randomly deleting stories with an M rating because of Lemon. This is because said stories are supposed to be an MA rating. Now I personally think this could be resolved by adding an MA rating for stories, but I'm not in charge. So those who would like to read my stories with an MA (Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.) can look on my account of the same name. I hope this gets resolved quickly as a lot of awesome stories are being deleted because of this misunderstanding.

~Begecko-chan


	3. MUST READ! again

Now I'm sure you've heard that FF.N is deleting stories containing:

yaoi

yuri

violence

lemons

stories based on songs

(of which at least one of my stories contains one of these)

and so many other ideas

* * *

Now I've said this numerous times, but I think this would have easily been avoided by adding an MA rating, but that's too easy. FF.N have to delete them instead, and that's out of order.

* * *

If you want to sign the petition you can find the link on GinnNekoChan's profile. But there is more that we can do. That is the reason for the Black Out Day. It will be all day on the 23 of June (GTM timing) and on this day I ask that no one goes onto the fanfiction site. Do not read, don't review, don't message anyone, don't upload. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

PEOPLE! THIS IS CHRONICALLY IMPORTANT! THE FANFICTION ADMINS ARE GETTING RID OF STORIES LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTRE FOR HAVING TOO MUCH VIOLENCE AND/OR LEMONS! STOP THE MADNESS!

Please spread the word about the Black Out Day and where to sign the petition against the destruction of our stories. I have been working on this story for over six months and I will be devastated if it gets deleted. If that happens they will also most likely shut down my account and I won't be able to put up any of the many story ideas that I have.

* * *

I ask that you not only join in but put this in your stories as an author's note and put it on to your profile. When you do, and I know that everyone who cares about the awesome stories on this site will do so, add your name to the list below.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness  
Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean  
Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007  
kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88  
Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

Oc

cultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

KenthosTheKitsune

Mrs. Kitsune

yyh-ygo-fma

naturalgeek123

yugiohgirlkasha516

Begecko-chan

* * *

Here are the websites!

petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

#petition / lemons-for-fanfiction


End file.
